


Let's Just Kiss

by wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie



Series: Winterfalcon Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie/pseuds/wherethefrickismyblackwidowmovie
Summary: Bucky and Sam talk about their fears, and Bucky asks Sam what he would do if he wasn't afraid of anything.





	Let's Just Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this Black Mirror gifset.](https://urcadelimabean.tumblr.com/post/186620822385/buckyrhodey-falcon-winter-soldier-scene-leak)

“Is the whole damn government out to get us?” Sam asks, looking down at the Hydra agent Bucky just knocked unconscious. “Seems like we’re going to be on the run for a while. No safe place to turn.”

Bucky shivers. It’s starting to rain. His hair is getting stuck to his forehead. He brushes it aside and feels a chill deep in his shoulder. “If they capture me, and reactivate–” He can’t even bring himself to say it. He feels that dull creeping feeling of terror like eyes on the back of his neck, like no matter how fast he runs it’s only a matter of time before they get to him again.

Sam shakes his head. “I’m not letting that happen. They have to get through me first.”

“You can’t reason with fear,” Bucky says quietly.

“No, you can’t,” Sam agrees, “but you can say fuck you to it.”

“What are you afraid of?” Bucky asks.

Sam shrugs and laughs, but Bucky notices the slightest tremble to his lips before he quickly wipes his eyes. “I don’t know…is this really the place to get into it?”

“Yes,” Bucky says softly. “Please.”

Sam smiles, and looks down, scuffing his shoe on the pavement. “I’m afraid…of losing my partner again. Watching him die, you know, all over again. Just being stuck, and realizing we had a chance at something and I let fear stand in the way.” He looks back up at Bucky, sighs, and places his shield on his back. It’s a gesture that makes him look strangely vulnerable, taking away the armor between himself and Bucky. 

“But I don’t want to be afraid of that,” Sam continues, “yeah, you can’t reason with fear, but you can try to build something outside it. I try to. And you should know, if things go bad…” He shakes his head. “Hydra better be ready because I’m going to put up one _hell_ of a fight for you.”

Bucky lets out a breath, and it’s as if the fierce and yet soft look in Sam’s eyes knocked it out of him. “If you weren’t afraid of anything…what would you do? What would you want to do?” he asks Sam.

Sam wipes the rain off his cheek, shrugs and stands a little taller. It’s like he’s letting a weight off his shoulders, but Bucky can see how hard it is and how much courage it takes. “If I didn’t give a fuck about anything, right _now_ …I’d say, so let’s just fucking kiss.” 

Bucky doesn’t breathe.

Sam takes a shuddering breath. The rain is soaking through his jacket. “Just fucking kiss me, man,” Sam says again, his voice catching a little in his throat.

Bucky takes Sam’s face between his hands. Sam looks into his eyes, and it’s a look of such pained relief with just a ghost of uncertainty. Bucky leans forward slowly until their lips are pressed together. 

It’s pouring now, but their lips touch, and it doesn’t matter. Nothing around them seems to have any significance anymore to Bucky. Sam sighs into his mouth and reaches up to hold his shoulders and Bucky holds the back of his head in his hand–kissing Sam is filling his whole world, drowning out all the noise in his head, lighting him up inside in a way he doesn’t know if he’s ever felt before. The hold each other, kissing hard until they have to pull back, panting, to breathe, and let the rain stream down their faces.

“I’d put up one hell of a fight for you too, Sam,” Bucky whispers, beginning to smile, because he’d go to the ends of the earth–the universe–for this man. “Thing is, I wasn’t going to be brave enough to ask for a kiss.”

Sam brushes Bucky’s wet hair back from his face. “Hey, I’m not Captain America for nothing,” he teases, and rests his forehead against Bucky’s.

Bucky looks down at Sam’s lips and feels himself start to laugh. They’re getting totally soaked now but he doesn’t care. Bucky pulls Sam into another deep kiss, losing himself in the feeling of Sam’s lips against his, feeling Sam’s courage catching like a fire in his chest. Sam makes him feel like maybe they can take on any enemy together, and maybe he doesn’t have to be so afraid. 

At least not alone.


End file.
